Silent Night
by Bleeding Mist
Summary: Silent nights filled with so much love and not stormy nights filled with disturbance that bothers our love together... When will the storm go away and be replaced once again with silence?


Yay first Naruto one-shot ^w^ Pwease R&R everyone :3

Disclaimer: Light Heaven does not own Naruto and characters. She does, however, own this fic :3

* * *

><p><em>...<br>...Silent Night...  
>...<em>

Right now, I'm resting on a flower field, even if it's already evening. The night's so nice for me to sit down on the ground, filled with countless fragrant flowers. My silky pink hair flying gently as a cool breeze passes by. Such beauty it is for me to see the flowers dancing wildly. Some cherry blossom petals being carried away by the wind and falling in the nearby shimmering lake.

I breathed deeply and looked sadly at the dark sky, filled with numerous tiny white sparkling dots that lights up the darkness of the heavens. I still remember the time he confessed to me his feelings when he returned to the village...

_...Flashback..._

"_I love you Sakura, so much..." and he kissed my lips passionately. Oh, how I waited for this moment to come... How I waited for him to say 'I love you' to me... How I waited for him to kiss me... I never thought Sasuke would love me, even though he left Konoha for a few years to train under Orochimaru so that he can kill his brother Itachi._

_It was like a miracle... He returned to the village right after he killed his brother then first thing he did was to find me and Naruto to say sorry for leaving the village. Of course, Naruto and I were very surprised to see him and hear him say sorry to us. We accepted his apology without hesitation and the three of us became reunited again, just like our Genin days together..._

"_I love you too Sasuke..." and I wrapped my hands on the back of his neck as we shared another passionate kiss. As minute passes by... As time passes by... Our love for each other grows stronger, and stronger. Oh, I wish this day wouldn't end. I wish this day would be forever for both of us to live... Forever for both of us to love each other..._

_...End of flashback..._

I was very happy when he said 'I love you' to me. And that marked the night where we shared our first kiss together. I couldn't forget it... It was like; all my problems were solved completely when he said those words to me. And in that time, when he confessed to me his feelings, we became a couple right after. Oh, I was really happy that time. No words can ever express my feelings when we became a couple.

Sasuke and I reached 3 years as a couple, even now. However, disturbance caused some few problems on our relationship... Few months ago, I saw three strangers went inside our village and they were asking me as to where Sasuke's staying. Of course, I didn't tell them where he is so I asked for their names. The white-haired person was named Suigetsu, the orange-haired person was named Jugo, and the red-haired female was named Karin. That girl disturbs me so much. Taking note of her actions whenever she sees Sasuke and me walking together, I think she has a big crush on my boyfriend.

As she kept her seductive manners to my boyfriend, I couldn't contain my patience anymore longer so I told her to stay away from Sasuke since he's my boyfriend. Karin, of course, couldn't react. She was so damn shocked that she cried loudly like a baby in front of the villagers. Some scene she made and that made me so embarrassed. I decided to go home as fast as possible to avoid being embarrassed further by that jerk.

Ever since I told Karin about me, being Sasuke's girlfriend, he suddenly started to act weird. Tears suddenly formed in my emerald orbs as I recall Sasuke doesn't sleep at my house every night, unlike every other night. Every time I go to the Hokage's office, I always see them together, holding hands. Most of the time, they kiss each other's lips right in front of my very own emerald eyes. I don't know what has gotten to him but I intend to find out what she did to him.

It was very heavy for me to accept that he doesn't sleep beside me every night... The silent nights I wished to come back... The silent nights that I waited every single night to happen... But no, the silent nights disappeared when the storm appeared. The storm broke the silent nights that gives us more time to love each other, even though we're always seen together, inseparable... Now, it wasn't silent night. Yes, these past things that happen to me always are my stormiest days and nights. My love for him was being disturbed by the storm... When will the storm go away and be replaced once again with silence? Silent nights filled with so much love and not stormy nights filled with disturbance that bothers our love together...

Of course, we still hang out together but he shouts at me whenever I ask him why he changed so suddenly. He rarely yells at me but this time, he does that most of the times. I just couldn't understand it... The thought of him loving Karin more than me breaks my heart into fine dust... I wanted to tell this to someone but I didn't have time. I always end up every day searching for him in the village, hoping to hear his gentle, loving voice that he apply whenever he speaks to me in the past years.

I plucked a white daffodil from the field and began pulling of its petals. "He loves me... He loves me not... He loves me... He loves me not..." I mumbled as I pull off each white petal, the breeze carrying the petals away from me. "_He loves me..._" I stared at the last petal I pulled off. Is this even true? The fact that Sasuke still loves me, _is this true? _I need answers for my question. I rose from the field then went to his house.

...

In less than 5 minutes, I arrived at his house and it looks strange that the lights are all closed. Sasuke never closes the lights at 7:00 in the evening. That's the time I became very angry that I pulled of my black gloves from my pocket then wore them. I always wear them if ever I became so heated up that I felt punching someone away from my face. Yeah, I emphasize Karin, as the one I'll punch not Sasuke.

I opened the door of Sasuke's house then switched open the light. Well, everything's in a neat place. I checked the kitchen just to find it neat also. Then I heard a thud above me. "They better be not doing that. I'll punch Karin so damn away from the where she's standing at to the Hidden Sound Village. It would be better if I punched her without any clothes. That way, she won't be able to get out of her hiding spot if the village have lots of maniacs and rapists. That's what a stupid whore like her rightfully deserves for doing that to my Sasuke-kun." I smirked as I stared at the ceiling.

I focused a large amount of chakra to my right fist before going upstairs to his room. I listened outside his bedroom just to be sure that they're not inside. The frown in my face deepened as I heard loud moans inside the room. The anger forming inside me worsen and this made me focus even more chakra to my already curled-up fist. "CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed before punching the door that it disappeared right in front of me and crashing to the bedroom wall.

I opened the lights and sure enough, I found Sasuke and Karin naked. I couldn't explain what I'm feeling when I saw them naked and Sasuke on top of Karin but anger and shock is one of them. "Sasuke-kun..." I whispered, looking at him sadly.

"Hey, you're disturbing our privacy!" Karin shouted at me before throwing a pillow to my face. "Don't you get it Sakura? He loves _me not you _anymore! So why don't you just leave the hell outta here! You're such a disturbance you know!"

"Me as a disturbance? Or maybe it's _you _who disturbed me and Sasuke's relationship!" I shouted angrily to her as I approached her and punched her tummy. "If you two are doing this for many times and you're pregnant, I'm glad that the baby's gonna die _right this instant._" I grinned sadistically as I punched her tummy again before landing my fist to her vagina.

"Augh!" Karin clutched her tummy before coughing out blood. "AAAAHHHH!" she screamed and blood came out of her mouth and vagina.

"That's what you get for messing around with me and Sasuke. And don't think that I'm already finished!" I smirked and dragged her body outside to make her my human-punching bag. Oh, how I love punching other people's lives when they interrupt me and Sasuke's relationship. I have to admit I'm a sadistic when they interrupt my boyfriend and me.

"Sasuke! Help- AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Karin screamed as another punch landed on her vagina. I didn't know how much time passed by as blood continued to come out of her. Sure enough, a large chasm was formed because of my punches.

I looked at her with cold emerald eyes, deciding that I gave her enough punch but I might take it back for a while... "Better pick up your ass so that I won't do this to you anymore!" I charged a large amount of chakra to my right fist and gave her one last punch to her tummy. She coughed out a few more blood before I the force of my punch send her exactly to Hidden Sound Village in just 10 minutes. How I know the distance and time of it when I punch her? Simple. I began studying the distance of Leaf and Sound Village and calculated the time when I punched a person.

Great, Karin's now gone. I hope she'll be raped there in place of her child to Sasuke. Such a stupid whore... I turned back and found Sasuke standing, fully-clothed. "Sasuke-kun..." I looked at him disappointedly and walked back to my house. Tears formed in my eyes again, because of my hope for him to apologize in front of me wasn't fulfilled. My love for him overpowered my anger to him. In short, I decided to give him another chance to love me again, in spite of the evening's activities.

...

I opened the door leading to my bedroom and my body landed on the soft mattress, not bothering to change my blood-stained clothes to a cool night gown. When will I hear him say 'I love you' again to me? My tears stained my white pillow as I cried my heart out. All my sadness poured into my cries. Sasuke... Sasuke... Sasuke...

I stopped crying when I felt a hand stroking my hair. I turned around to see Sasuke looking at me apologetically. "Sakura... Let me explain..." he said softly, wiping off the tears pouring down my eyes.

"Sasuke-kun... What do you have to explain? It all happened right in front of me..." I said as tears streamed down to my cheeks.

"I just wanted to tell you that I did to her because I wanted her out of _our _life."

"How...?"

"I know you feel angry because it's obvious that I always try to avoid you whenever I see you. I know you feel angry because I don't sleep here most of the times. And I know you really feel angry when you see me and Karin doing that. I just planned it all. You'll get angry to her and punch her away from here, that's what I'm aiming. Of course, I'm so stupid to make a plan that will make you so annoyed at me. But still, you know how much I love you until now..." Sasuke bent his body to kiss me on the lips.

My eyes widened when he kissed me. He was so full of passion that I remembered my first kiss... I closed my eyes and savoured every moment. We broke apart for a minute then he stared into my emerald irises again. "I'm very sorry if I made you angry. I'm truly so sorry Sakura. Please don't leave me." his onyx orbs are filled with so much emotions, yet I can only sense love and trust to those dark eyes of his.

"I'd forgiven you before all of this things happened. I'm not angry at you Sasuke-kun. Another chance doesn't hurt right?" I smiled, caressing his cheek with my gloved hand.

"Thank you Sakura... I'll just repay you right this instant." Sasuke smirked at me. At once, I pouted as I knew what he'll do to me.

"Then do it right now." I said firmly, grinning.

He shut my mouth with another hot kiss while taking off his blue shirt before my red top. He broke the kiss again and looked at me. "I love you Sakura..." he whispered before he put his mouth to my left breast while his hands were busy pulling off my black shorts, together with my panties.

"I love you too Sasuke..." I whispered as tears streamed down my cheeks. Not sad tears but tears of joy. I'm so happy that he decided to repay me. In short, make love to me. My hands were snaking down his white shorts then I pulled them down, together with his boxers.

And so, he continued to make me happy just to repay the anger and sadness I felt when he avoided me. Yeah, another night that I won't be able to forget in my whole life. As we both climaxed in the end, he lay on top of me, his strength depleted. He looked at me then wiped off the tears. "How are you feeling?"

"So happy..." I replied with a smile on my face. "So happy that you lessen my anger earlier to 0%" we both chuckled.

"I'm glad... That you're back to your old sweet self. I promise not to do that risk again. I don't want you to get hurt." Sasuke said as he lied down beside me and pulling the covers up to our chest.

"Thanks sweetie..." I said while cuddling closer to him.

"Just remember, I love you and nothing will ever replace you in my heart." he smiled as he hugged me to provide me some warmth.

"Same here. I love you too... Forever..." I whispered to him before falling to a deep slumber. I felt him kiss my forehead and heard him say 'I love you' one more time before he fell asleep as well.

So my wish for the silent night to return really came true. I opened my eyes again and stared at the bright moon. The light illuminated the darkness and gave another hope for the regretful persons. There's always a second chance... I giggled softly before closing my eyes and falling back to sleep once again.

The storm was blown away and was replaced by silence. Finally, a silent night that repays what the storm had damaged... Just like a time for me and Sasuke, which strengthens our love for each other from what the storm damaged to our life. Someday, the damage will be healed back to its original self again. A silent night that I won't regret and forget in my whole life.

...

...

* * *

><p>Weird story? I think so! :D Sorry if I cut off the lemon scene when Sakura and Sasuke were making out. I suck writing lemon scenes :x Anyway, pwease read and review everyone and tell me if the story's great or horrible :3<p> 


End file.
